


Things You Think But Never Say

by LandOfMistAndSecrets



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bulges, Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfMistAndSecrets/pseuds/LandOfMistAndSecrets
Summary: It's Karkat's birthday, and Dave has one more surprise in mind to wrap the night up with.





	Things You Think But Never Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinda-sorta sequel to [All I Can Taste Is The Sugar In Your Hair](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/8430106), though it can be read just fine as a standalone.

They tumbled into their hive with their limbs all tangled together, clinging to each other. Karkat’s arms were draped over his shoulders, and Dave, for his part, was floating them half in the air, dipping and lurching dramatically through the doorway. The second they were inside, Dave leaned over, pulled Karkat closer, and kissed him, deeply and thoroughly. Karkat’s indignant squawk of surprise was endearing as shit, and the enthusiastic reciprocation that followed was magnificently gratifying. He felt great. Fuck, he felt so good. Karkat’s fingers dug into his back, and a little thrill went up his spine, and when Karkat made an involuntary little clicky-chirping sound they broke the kiss off, laughing. Karkat’s was more of a sheepish, embarrassed chuckle, his face was so red, god, he was so fucking cute. Dave’s was more… 

God, what even was it? He was happy. It had been a good day. He lunged forward for another kiss, eyebrows telegraphing his intentions with an impudent waggle. Karkat moved his head, and Dave landed a nice wet sloppy one on his cheek anyway. 

“Close the fucking door, asshole,” Karkat demanded, and Dave swallowed down a burst of nervous giggles just before they could escape. He stepped backward to kick the door shut.

“Wouldn’t want anyone to see us _kissing,_ ” he teased, eyebrows arched. “What a fuckin’ scandal.” 

“Yeah, well,” Karkat mumbled, his face somehow going a shade redder, “I don’t know about you, but kissing isn’t all I have in mind, just now!” 

“Oh, shit,” Dave grinned. “Tell me more, come on, Karkat, let’s get lewd in here, what do you have in mind?” He leaned forward, hands on his hips and itching to grab Karkat and pull him back in. “It’s your birthday, so give me a fuckin’ list, come on.” 

Karkat’s face pulled into a familiar mask of performative fury, eyes squinting, eyebrows squishing, his lips twisting into a scowl. Magnificent. 

“Shut up!” He balled up one hand into a fist, shaking it at him. “No! I’m not saying a single -- come _here,_ ” he snapped, and then instead of waiting for Dave to do that he stomped forward himself. Dave held up his hands and opened his mouth, some teasing bullshit on the tip of his tongue, but Karkat didn’t hesitate. His arms shot forward, he grabbed Dave roughly around the waist, and before a single word could fall out between them he was kissing him again, roughly, clacking their teeth together. 

A little rumble-growl started up somewhere deep in Karkat’s chest, and Dave clung breathlessly to him, slipping his hands slyly around to grab a handful of his ass. Karkat’s growling intensified at this -- score -- but he didn’t move away or otherwise discourage it, so Dave took the opportunity to squeeze playfully and simultaneously pull him tight against his hips. 

Karkat pulled his lips off Dave’s with a wet smack, muttered a string of predictable obscenities, and yanked him a few steps further into the entryway. 

“I love it when you growl at me,” Dave informed him, very seriously. 

“I love it when you shut the fuck up,” Karkat replied, and then he put his hands on Dave’s shoulders, turned him unceremoniously, and shoved. Dave’s back hit the wall hard enough to knock some air out of him, Karkat’s claws prickled through his shirt and created sharp points of heat over his shoulders, and Karkat pressed himself roughly against him, scraping his pointed teeth over Dave’s bottom lip. Fuck, Dave thought, dizzily, squirming between Karkat and the wall and kissing back with a little hissing sigh. Fuck _yes._

He bent one leg between them, pressing his thigh between Karkat’s legs. Karkat growled again and he ground himself against it, breath hitching. Nice. Good. Dave grabbed his ass again. Karkat’s hands left his shoulders and came up and cradled either side of Dave’s face, sliding up over his ears and into his hair. His claws prickled against his scalp, and his fingers tightened hard enough to pull at the roots. It stung a little, and it also totally fucking owned, and it _also_ sent a jolt of heat down his body and directly to his dick. 

Dave lifted his lips off the wall and pressed himself against Karkat, laughing breathlessly into his mouth. Karkat snapped his own hips forward, pressing him back flat into the wall, trapping his dick between them. Dave groaned. Karkat lifted his chin and exhaled heavily, hot breath tickling over Dave’s ear. 

“God,” Karkat growled at him. “You’re so fucking -- Are all humans this easy, or is it just you?” 

“Don’t ask me, man,” Dave said, lifting his chin, letting Karkat press his face into his neck. He swallowed, hard. Karkat’s teeth scraped over the rapid flutter of his pulse, his thus-far steady rumbling growl stuttering slightly. “You know I’ve never been with a human, come on.” 

Karkat made a little _hmm_ sound into his skin, biting into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Dave gasped, softly, and tried to buck his hips forward, but Karkat held him firmly in place, trapped against the wall. Dave reached around him and lifted the back of his shirt, yanking it up. Karkat made a surprised sound and straightened up, letting him go to slap his arms away, and Dave took the opportunity to hook his arms under Karkat’s and lift him directly into the air. 

“God _damn_ it!” Karkat gasped, immediately scrabbling against him, clinging tight with his arms _and_ legs. “Put me down!” 

“Dude, we’re only like, a foot into the air, chill.” He kissed his forehead. Karkat shook his head. 

“It’s the _principle_ , Dave, all right, do not condescend to me --”  
Dave whisked them into the front room, Karkat let out an indignant squawk, and they hovered together, suspended over the couch. 

“Hey,” Dave said, while Karkat tightened all his limbs around him, squeezing tight. 

“ _What._ ” 

“Did you have fun, today?” 

Karkat quiet for a second. He squirmed against him, let out a great big dramatic sigh, and then nodded, his hair tickling Dave’s ear. “Of course I did. It was… I mean, fuck, you all didn’t have to do all of that!” 

“But we wanted to, though,” Dave grinned, rubbing circles into his back. Karkat managed to relax -- just slightly -- in his arms. 

“I didn’t expect _everyone_ to be there,” Karkat mumbled. “Fuck.” 

“You’re a popular guy, Karkat, what can I say. I’m like so, hey, it’s Karkat’s wriggling day in a couple weeks and suddenly I’ve got seven people plus a few trolls blowing up my phone asking what they can do and shit, it’s wild.” 

“Yeah, right. I don’t know what you bribed them with, but --” 

“Bribed, oh my god, I didn’t bribe jack dick, it was all --” 

“--But _whatever_ it was, I guess I should thank you for --” 

“You don’t have to thank me for anything!” Dave thumped his back, lightly. “Hey. I told you, everything’s gonna be so much different here, on a planet that doesn’t fucking suck, right?” 

“Mm,” Karkat sighed, squeezing his arms around him. “I literally can’t believe you are interrupting what was honestly a pretty good make out session to gloat at me about how you were right and I was wrong, right now.” 

“I’m not gloating,” Dave said, although if he thought about it, he kind of was. “I just, you know. Wanted to make sure it was all right.” 

“Okay. One critique.” 

“Uh oh.” 

“I could have done without the singing.” 

“Oh, fuck you, the singing is totally the best part!” 

“John’s voice could crack steel, I’m surprised every mirror in that hive didn’t shatter simultaneously!” 

Dave laughed at that, and then he dropped them into the couch. Karkat tensed up in his arms and made a strangled sound, and all the breath went out of him in a _whoosh_ when he landed back-first in the cushions. Dave pulled himself up on his knees over him and pulled his shirt off over his head in one smooth motion. He caught an extremely satisfying glimpse of Karkat’s expression as he did it -- yellow-red eyes flying wide open, lips parting, cheeks darkening back into mid-makeout levels of cherry red. Karkat reached up and put his hands on Dave’s hips, fingers running over the exposed skin above his waistband, and Dave caught his wrists gently and ran his hands up Karkat’s arms, stopping at his shoulders to lean over him with a grin. 

“He does it on purpose,” he said. 

Karkat blinked up at him, brow wrinkling. “Who does what, now?” 

“John, obviously, I said he sings like that on purpose to piss you off. Jeez, Karkat, what, did the awe inspiring sight of my bare torso knock your thought train totally off track, or what?” He was teasing him, but honestly, it was a pretty pleasing thought. 

Karkat’s face pinched together, his nose wrinkling in comic fashion. Fuck, he was cute. “Can we not talk about John while we do this?” 

“Hey, you’re the one who brought him up,” Dave reminded him, and then he dipped in for a kiss. Karkat grumbled against him, but he didn’t press the matter, electing instead to part his lips and tangle their tongues together, which was just fine by him. Ideal, really. 

Karkat ran his hands up his bare back, which was nice, then pulled insistently down until Dave gave in and pressed himself flat against him, which was even nicer. He stuck his nose into the crease between Karkat’s neck and jaw and pinched the skin there between his teeth. Payback. Karkat sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, and his fingers on Dave’s back slid down, down, sneaking into his jeans to squeeze his bare ass. Dave lifted his head. 

“Don’t talk,” Karkat warned him, just as he was sucking in a breath to say some stupid thing or another. He let the air out in an exhalation full of nervous giggles, instead. Karkat hooked his thumbs into Dave’s waistband and tugged downward, and Dave sat up briefly to pop the button of his jeans. Gotta help a bro out, sometimes, he thought, biting his lip hard to keep in another giggle. Christ. Karkat’s growls had gone full pleased rumble-purr, Dave’s pants were halfway down his hips, and it was time to make a decision he’d been wrestling with pretty much all goddamn night. 

He caught Karkat’s busy hands by the wrists. “Hey,” he said. “Hold up.” 

Karkat stopped immediately, squinting up at him. The sounds he’d been making stuttered to a halt. “What’s wrong?”

And it was funny, actually, how this more than anything else they’d done so far -- like, just this simple show of actual concern -- made his heart seize up in his chest and his face go hot. “Fuck,” he mumbled, face burning. He dipped down and kissed him, and Karkat reached up and touched his face, and if anything his expression just went even _more_ cautious, questioning, and Dave shook his head and swallowed down the big ball of stupid feelings and took a deep, deep breath. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” he said, finally, he could feel himself smiling, he hoped he didn’t look, like, totally off his rocker, or whatever. His thoughts were moving too fast. “Hold on,” he said. He sat up and dug around in the wrinkled pocket of his jeans -- hanging pretty untowardly above his knees -- and pulled out a shiny, foil-wrapped little package he’d been hanging onto all night. Karkat’s brows pulled down, his eyes going from that to Dave’s and back again. 

“What’s that?” Karkat asked, seeming actually bewildered, and Dave held it over him, wondering how to even explain. God. 

“It’s, I guess, like, the last present I had for you tonight, and it’s something that you, uh, I mean you might not even want it, but last time I thought, at the end of it, it was something you’d enjoyed and I mean, I thought, it’d be weird to bring it up for no reason out of the blue, right, but if there was maybe an _occasion,_ that might work, and then your birthday was coming up and it hit me, hey --” 

“Dave,” Karkat interrupted, finally, blessedly, thank god. His mouth clacked shut. He was blushing so fucking bad, he thought his face might literally burst into flames any second. This was so stupid, he should have kept his mouth shut. Karkat probably would have been touching his dick right now if he hadn’t ruined it all like an idiot douche. “I have no fucking clue what you are trying to circle around to like the world’s most excruciating bowl of vacating gaper waste, so can you please just _say it?_ ” 

“So, the wedding, right? You remember the wedding.” 

Karkat’s eyes went wide, and he looked back at the piece of foil-wrapped candy Dave was holding over him with a new, utterly unreadable look on his face. 

Dave fluttered his hands, nervously. “I got this from Callie, please don’t ask me about the conversation, it was awkward and terrible and exactly as hilarious as you think it was, and I think she told Roxy, so if you want to just kill me instead of going for this or whatever believe me that is perfectly fine.” 

Karkat just stared at him, expression still utterly unreadable. Dave’s stomach squirmed with _actual_ nervousness, now, all his limbs going kind of heavy with dread. His boner was vacating the premises so fast it was like someone had thrown some kind of fire alarm for dicks in his brain. He shrugged, helplessly. “It’s, uh. I know we said we’d talk about it, first, so…” 

Karkat licked his lips, and then he pressed them flat together, looking up at him. “Last time, you were totally fucked up the next morning.” 

“Well, yeah, but --” 

“You were _miserable._ ” 

“Yeah, but last time was totally out of control, and you didn’t -- I mean, shit dude, I can take some aspirin and chug some water, whatever, what I want to know is do _you_ want to do that again? I’m, like, I know I’m a total fucking bitch to deal with, so if you’re not up for it or never were or --” 

“ _Dave,_ ” Karkat interrupted, forcefully. “If you want to… I mean, if you really, really want to, and you’re not just doing it because you think I do, then. Um.” His eyes slid away, tracing patterns on the ceiling. He nodded. “I do.” 

“You do?” Relief melted through him. Oh, fuck. Thank god this hadn’t been totally fucking idiotic, after all. 

“I said I did before, didn’t I?” Karkat still wasn’t looking at him. Instead, his eyes closed, and he took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling. “When we talked about it, you said that you thought it just made it easier to say and do things you were already thinking and wanting, right?” 

“Sort of, yeah.” Dave’s memories of the event were strange, like something that had happened to someone else while he’d been watching through their eyes. 

Karkat’s eyes opened. He looked up, and just… smiled. Dave’s heart lurched. He felt himself returning the sentiment reflexively. “Yeah,” Karkat said. “I liked that. I want to know that shit, Dave, you know? The things you actually want that you won’t fucking tell me about!” 

“So you can make fun of me for it, later,” Dave said, twisting the wrapper in his fingers. 

“Yes,” Karkat agreed, cheerful as anything. “But _also_ , so I can… do those things for you. The things you won’t tell me about!” 

Dave paused, peering down at him. “Are there things you’re not telling me about, Karkat?” 

He shook his head, but the way his face changed color said everything, really. Dave raised his eyebrows. Karkat glared. “We’re not talking about me.” 

“Well, shit, maybe we should be, it’s your goddamn birthday --” 

“ _Dave!_ ” 

“I’m just saying.” 

“You’re stalling,” Karkat accused. He wasn’t wrong. He crossed his arms, which was hilarious, because he was still lying there in that thoroughly compromising position with Dave straddling his hips. Dave gave the wrapper another twist, and the tiny piece of magical bullshit he’d managed to wheedle out of Callie dropped into his hand. 

Karkat’s face softened. “You don’t have to,” he said, quickly. 

“I know,” Dave said, waving the little hell candy in the air. “But I’m going to anyway. Happy birthday.” 

He took a breath and closed his eyes and popped the thing into his mouth. 

It was… sweet. Of course it was. Almost _too_ sweet, really, but it dissolved quick on his tongue, and his face felt warm, and his body felt light, so light, and the overwhelming anxiety he’d been staggering under moments earlier melted away and it felt _amazing_. Like magic. He closed his eyes and opened them, and the world seemed brighter, full of potential, absolutely stuffed full of incredible shit. Like, this was his hive, his home, his actual own living space that he shared with someone he loved and never had to be afraid of, what the fuck was he always so fucking _afraid_ of? 

“Dave, holy shit,” Karkat said, and his gaze snapped down and his heart soared right up out of his chest and into heaven. “Slow down! I can’t fucking follow all of that babble, what the fuck!” 

Dave grabbed his face in his hands and bent down over him and pressed their foreheads together, grinning. “Hi, Karkat,” he said, brushing his thumbs over his cheeks. Karkat’s face flushed an absolutely stunning shade of crimson. 

“Hi,” he said, sounding more than a little uncertain. 

“You look so fucking good right now, do you know that?” Dave asked, eyebrows arching, staring directly into his eyes. It was funny; he had the vague sense that this much eye contact had been difficult, once, but he couldn’t imagine why. “You have such pretty eyes,” he added, because it was true. “I want to see the rest of you so bad, do you want to see me? Do you like my eyes? I think you do, you do, don’t you? You’re always throwing my shades around, it’s fuckin’ cute, oh, fuck, you’re so fucking cute. I’m gonna kiss you, ok? I’m gonna kiss your whole fucking face.” 

“Dave,” Karkat began, but that’s as far as he got, because Dave’s fingers slid up into his hair and pulled his head up and their lips together and a little thrill went through his whole body like a static shock. Karkat made a surprised sound, but his eyes closed and he kissed back, and Dave laughed against his lips and deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Karkat’s teeth and licking greedily into the heat of his mouth. This was probably what heaven was supposed to be like? Yeah. This was bliss. 

Eventually, he became aware of Karkat pounding frantically against his back with a fist. Their mouths made a wet sound as he pulled back, eyebrows up again, and Karkat sucked in a desperate breath and grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of Dave’s head and yanked, hard. Dave gasped, his chin snapping up, and laughed as Karkat held him there, breathing hard. 

“I need some _air_ every now and then, for fuck’s sake,” he gasped, and then he let go. Dave bent forward and pressed a light little peck against his lips -- he loved Karkat’s lips -- and then kissed down over his chin, and then up the line of his jaw. Karkat squirmed under him. “What the fuck are you doing,” he demanded. 

“Kissing your whole face,” Dave informed him, brightly.

“Oh my god,” Karkat muttered, closing his eyes. Dave kissed his eyelids, humming happily, and Karkat let out a little startled laugh. Dave kissed his forehead, his cheeks, and the tip of his nose, which wrinkled up at him in response. Karkat’s eyes popped open. “I forgot just _how_ ridiculous you are, like this!” 

“You love it,” Dave said, without even the slightest bit of doubt. “You love _me_.” It felt good, letting himself just know that, _believe_ that. Warmth flooded through every part of him, tingling in his cheeks, the tips of his fingers, up the column of his spine. 

Karkat covered his eyes with one hand, so Dave kissed his hand, and then each of his individual fingers, one by one. Karkat made a helpless little sound, the sound of smothered amusement, and reached blindly up to grab at a tuft of Dave’s hair with his other hand. “Green,” he muttered, but he was still covering his eyes. “Why the fuck does it turn your hair green?” 

“I don’t know!” Dave laughed. “Who cares! Does it matter? It doesn’t matter. Hey, Karkat!” 

Karkat dropped his hand and blinked up at him. His lips were twitching like he was trying really hard to keep a straight face. “Yes, Dave?” 

He wasn't fooling anyone.

Dave leaned in real close to him, lowering his voice like he was sharing something super secret. “I am exactly half naked,” he said, and Karkat bit his lip, still trying so hard to keep his laughter in. Which was silly, really. If he wanted to laugh, he should just laugh! “And yet, you don’t seem to be touching me? Why the fuck aren’t you touching me? You should definitely, I mean _definitely_ be touching me, please?” 

“Like this?” Karkat asked, running his fingers lightly up his sides. Dave shivered and nodded, bouncing on his knees. “Is this how you like to be touched, Dave? Hmm?" 

He nodded, his chin bobbing up and down. "Exactly like that!" he said. "Except more." 

"More?" Karkat made a little _hmm_ sound, teasing his fingers over Dave's chest, like he was playing connect the dots with all the freckles there. "Well, that's kind of fucking vague, isn't it?" He pulled his hands back. "Tell me everything.” 

Oh, shit. A few dozen images all flashed through his mind at once, each one saucier than the last, where did he even begin? “Like this,” he said, running his own fingers up his body, starting just beneath his belly button and tracing his way up. Karkat followed the motion with his eyes and licked his lips, nodding. 

“All right, show me,” he said, and Dave shot him a wicked little grin, a couple lightbulbs all switching on in his head at once. 

“You want a show, Karkat?” Dave asked, fluttering his eyelashes. Karkat tilted his head at him, considering, and then nodded slowly, his lips quirking into a wry little smirk. He snatched his hands back and tucked them under the back of his head, arching one eyebrow, and Dave leaned back and laughed, utterly delighted. “All right,” he said. This was a fantastic idea, sure. Why not? 

He sighed happily, studying Karkat’s face while he ghosted his fingers over his own skin, thinking about all the things he wanted Karkat to do to him. “You like to watch,” he said, running one of his thumbs over a nipple, liking the little sparks it sent through him, the way it reverberated over all of his nerves and added to the ache that was growing in his groin. He circled around that spot slowly, running his other hand back down his body, and another thrill went through him as Karkat visibly tried to decide which one to follow with his eyes. 

“You like to show off,” Karkat shot back, deciding to watch the hand Dave was teasing over the elastic waistband of his boxer shorts. Dave wiggled his fingers over the fabric and traced the outline of his dick through it, his eyes never leaving Karkat’s. 

“Yeah, okay, but _mostly_ , I like feeling like you want to see me,” Dave replied, sighing while he gripped himself through the thin fabric and teased his thumb over the head. Karkat shifted beneath him and visibly swallowed, the little knot in his throat bobbing. Dave wanted to kiss it. “That you want to be with me, you do, don’t you? I always pretend it’s you, touching me like this, but you know that, I’m sure you do. I’m _sure_ you do! But you like to hear me say it, don’t you? Some nights I want you so bad, but I don’t want to wake you up. So I hold my breath and I touch myself like this and I think about all the things I’d let you do to me, I think, honestly, I’d let you do just about anything?” 

“God,” Karkat said, voice strained. "You’re going to regret this tomorrow, I know you are. You’re going to remember saying all this, and you’re going to wish you hadn’t." 

"Don't _worry_ so much," Dave said. 

"No, I really shouldn’t...” Karkat shook himself, and then he moved like he was going to get up. 

“Hey, what, no? Karkat, wait!” Dave said, quickly, grabbing his hands. Karkat froze in place, and Dave lifted his hands and kissed his fingers, shaking his head. He felt so light, so warm, so _good._ “I wish I could just kiss you, and --” he shook his head. “It’s not fair that you can’t feel like this!” He reached out and smoothed his hand over Karkat’s forehead, like he could erase the worry wrinkles there with a touch.

“Thank fucking god I can’t! Can you imagine if we were both --?” he shook his head, pushing Dave’s hands away. “I should just... _something_ , get you some water, or...” 

“Karkat,” Dave said, very patiently, smiling faintly. He clasped his hands behind his back and tilted his head and fluttered his eyelashes, flirty as fuck. “It’s your birthday, and I am your present, and I really, really, really want you to want me, okay? Please? Pretty please? Hmm, hey, I’m a good present, right?” He leaned forward. Karkat didn’t move. Dave took one of his wrists gently in hand and threaded their fingers together, dragging Karkat's hand back against his body. “Don’t you want to unwrap me, at least? Before you decide?” 

“Ah, fuck,” Karkat said, his voice rough. “I want to do a whole fucking lot more than that, Dave, believe me.” 

Something big and bright and warm filled his chest, and he nodded happily, fidgeting on his knees. “Good! Shit, I want you to! Anything you want, Karkat, I want to do everything you want. Do you know what makes me happiest, can you guess? I bet you could guess, I'm gonna tell you anyway though. It’s making you happy, obviously, did you guess it?” 

“Are you really thinking shit like this all the time?” Karkat peered up at him, frowning, and Dave nodded, fast and hard. 

“Always,” he sighed. “I mean, always! You said you wanted to know the things I think, right? The things I think but never say?” 

"Yes, but..." Karkat eyed him, warily. "There's a reason you never say that shit." 

"Because I'm a fucking idiot!" Dave agreed, nodding. 

“Because it’s fucking _embarrassing!_ ”

“It’s not embarrassing! Why should it be embarrassing? I’m not embarrassed, I’ll tell you anything you want to know, what do you want to know?” Dave leaned in as he asked this, squeezing Karkat’s hand in his. Karkat looked up at him, squeezed his hand back, and let out a noisy breath. 

“Okay,” he said. 

“You sound nervous,” Dave teased him. “Don’t be nervous, Karkat, come on.” 

“I just don’t want to take advantage of -- whatever this is!” 

“Karkat,” Dave said, very seriously, dragging his hand down and placing it firmly over the obvious lump in his boxers, “I’m your present, remember? What the fuck kind of gift would I be if I didn’t want you to use me?” 

“Use you,” Karkat repeated, his voice practically squeaking over the words. Dave nodded, moving his hips up against the pressure of his hand and sighing happily. 

“Ask me anything! Or to do anything, or just do whatever you want, touch me like this, or maybe you want me to touch you?” Dave let his hand go, but to his delight, Karkat left his where it was and wiggled in closer, squeezing him through the fabric. Dave rocked his hips against his palm, watching Karkat’s face. His brows were pulled together and he was biting his lip like he was overthinking all this way too hard. Dave leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry,” he said. 

“I’m trying not to,” Karkat said, and then he got this determined look on his face, took a deep breath, and said, almost too fast to catch all the words, “What if I want _you_ to use _me_?” 

Heat rippled through him while he considered the possibilities from that angle, but when he didn’t immediately say anything, Karkat went on babbling to explain. “I mean, god, that sounds so -- but I just think that with you the way you are, right now, and me the way I am fucking -- all the time, it’ll just be easier? I like it when you… uh, um, I like when you’re…” Karkat gestured nebulously. His face was turning practically purple. “You know what I mean!” 

Dave studied him, brain skipping from thought to wild thought, excitement at this prospect mixing in with the general euphoria of existence. “You’re saying I can do whatever I want to you?” 

“Uh, yeah.” 

“And say whatever I want to you?” 

“Yes, Dave, Jesus, just,” he poked him right in the middle of his chest with one finger. “No going outside! No fucking _pictures_ or anything, none of that bullshit, but other than that, yes! You don’t have any goddamn shame, right now, right? Well, then, you can just --” 

Dave was already moving, cutting him off with a long, deep, super fucking meaningful kind of kiss. Message received. Where did he start? Oh, shit, there was so much he wanted to do, he could do anything? He kissed his way up Karkat’s jaw, stopped to nibble at his earlobe, and murmured conspiratorially in his ear. “I bet you’re already real wet for me, aren’t you?” 

Karkat made an embarrassed sound and tried to pull away, but Dave held him close and ran his tongue around the soft shell of his cute little pointed ear, elation singing in his chest. This was going to be so much fun. “You are, aren’t you, I can tell. Tell me you are.” Karkat squirmed against him. Dave heard him take another deep, deep breath.

“Why don’t you touch me and find out for yourself,” he shot back. 

“I’m gonna do more than just touch you, Karkat,” Dave assured him. “I’m gonna make you feel so fucking amazing, just wait.” He patted Karkat’s cheek fondly -- Karkat wrinkled his nose at him, slapping his hand away -- and he just laughed. Simultaneously, he slid his legs off the couch and sunk down to the floor on his knees, which seemed to perplex Karkat, at least until Dave grabbed ahold of his legs and pulled him around. 

“Oh, god,” Karkat said, while Dave slung his legs over his shoulders. Dave grinned up at him, and then leaned in and lifted Karkat’s shirt to place a wet kiss right in the center of his stomach. Karkat sank down a bit, spreading his legs for him. Dave popped the button on his jeans, then slid his hands around to squeeze Karkat’s ass, pulling him a little closer to the edge of the couch. He kissed his way down his stomach, the sharp scent of Karkat’s arousal fogging his brain. 

“Have I ever told you,” he murmured, pressing his lips against the fabric of Karkat’s boxers, “How goddamn much I love the way you taste?” He was _definitely_ wet. 

“Once or twice,” Karkat said, his voice all deliciously breathy. 

“Well, I do!” Dave ran his tongue over the fabric. He could taste him through it just as well as he could smell him, and the familiar, tangy salty-sweet of his pink juices sent a wave of heat through him, making his dick throb. He squirmed on his knees, rubbing himself against the couch. He could feel the heat of Karkat’s open sheath just behind the thin fabric, warm against his lips and tongue. “I love it so fuckin much,” he murmured against him, while above, Karkat sank his fingers into his hair with a desperate little whimper. 

Dave slid his fingers beneath Karkat’s waistline from behind, and Karkat lifted his ass eagerly to let him work his jeans off his hips, bunching them around his thighs. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Dave breathed, kissing his thighs, pushing the hem of his shorts up. “Oh, fuck, Karkat, I think about this all the time, do you have any idea how much I think about this?” Karkat growled at him, tightening his fingers painfully in his hair. Fuck, yes. Dave gave him a eager little moan, squeezing his ass while he pressed a teasing little kiss right over the pink-soaked center of his spread legs. 

“God damn it,” Karkat whined at him, legs trembling. “Dave, fucking please.” 

“I’m gonna make you beg me to stop,” he said.

Karkat lifted his hips again, breath hitching, and yanked Dave forward by his hair, grinding himself against his face. “Do it, then,” Karkat said, practically taunting him, his voice undercut with a familiar, rumbling undertone. “If you think you’re going to make me beg, you’d better stop talking and start doing something else with that mouth of yours, don’t you think?” 

Dave looked up at him, met his eyes, and smiled. Karkat huffed out an exasperated breath and tilted his face up to the ceiling; Dave hooked his fingers into the elastic band that held his boxers on and yanked purposefully, sliding them down to bunch together with his jeans. He pulled Karkat forward, balanced between his shoulders and the couch, and ran his tongue over the soft, wet edges of his sheath, parting the pink-flushed folds there with just the very tip of it. Karkat’s body jolted in his grip, and Dave tightened his arms around his thighs, holding him firmly in place. He was very, very good at this, he _loved_ doing this, he loved the taste and the smell and the way Karkat trembled against him, he loved it, loved it, loved it. 

He was going to make him beg for mercy, he thought, working his tongue deeper into him, listening to his breathing speed up, to the needy little sounds Karkat made while he squirmed his hips in Dave’s grip, trying to grind himself forward. He was going to make him scream and gasp and beg him to stop, and then he was just gonna keep on going, because Karkat liked it best when it was all just a little bit too much. And it was his birthday. And he had said _use him._

His dick throbbed, a point of steady growing needy heat in his middle, but he ignored that and closed his eyes and concentrated on Karkat, on flattening his tongue and licking deep into him, on finding the trembling tip of his bulge, still inside him, on Karkat crying out and squeezing his face between his thighs, on a trickle of genetic material filling his mouth and coating his tongue. He swallowed eagerly, greedily, groaning into the wet heat of him, and then parted his lips and held out his tongue so Karkat’s bulge could uncurl itself directly into him. He teased the tip with his tongue and wrapped his lips around the rest, breathing deep through his nose while it shivered and shuddered and worked its way inexorably down his throat. 

Somewhere above him, Karkat was gasping his name, his hips snapping up and forward, his legs heavy on Dave’s shoulders, and it all mingled together, taste and sound and sensation, this was his favorite, his favorite, his absolute favorite shit in the whole world. He moaned eagerly around Karkat’s bulge, his voice wet and muffled, and Karkat shouted and swore and pulled his hair, hips rocking. Dave pulled back only when he absolutely had to, gulping for breath, and then slid his lips right back down where they belonged. 

This was where Karkat started begging. “Dave,” he groaned, “Oh fuck, oh please, don’t stop, don’t _stop._ ” It was hard not to laugh -- how could he possibly have stopped? He wanted to do this forever. His mouth filled with slurry, again and again, and he swallowed what he could and let the rest dribble messily down his chin. He moved his tongue in little swirls and sucked gently at first, and then with increasing pressure as he felt Karkat’s bulge swell inside him, slurry sheeting off it in thick waves, now, there was so _much_ , and this wasn’t even the main event. He was amazing. He would have said so, but talking meant taking his mouth off of Karkat, and that wasn’t happening for awhile, yet. 

“I’m going to,” Karkat gasped, tensing up in his grip, and Dave hummed and swallowed around him, head bobbing, gripping Karkat’s thighs hard. He forced his legs further apart, obscenely wide, and sucked hard, like he could pull the orgasm right out of him -- and in a way, he kind of could, because second later Karkat bucked in his grip and let out a strangled little cry and gushed warm, pink-red material in waves. 

And this was where Karkat _really_ started begging. Dave left him shiver and shudder and try to pull away, but he held him in place, lips still locked around him. He slid one hand down and gripped the base of his bulge tight, keeping him unsheathed, running his tongue in teasing circles over the tip. 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Karkat choked out, fingers scrabbling uselessly in his hair, yanking hard, “Dave, jesus _christ!_ ” He tried to pull away, again, but he was trapped between Dave’s mouth and the back of the couch with nowhere to go. Dave squeezed the base of him, warm and trembling in his grip, and licked light teasing stripes on the underside of his wriggling length. He loved everything about it, the way it twitched and writhed and tried to wrap around his fingers. “Dave, god, oh god, I _can’t_ , I fucking can’t, it’s too much,” Karkat was babbling, begging, but Dave just hummed around him some more and slid a finger flush against his bulge and into his sheath. Karkat’s words dissolved into a wordless, gasping shout, a desperate _ah, ah, ohhh,_ and Dave slid a second finger in and sucked gently, easing him over the edge a second time. 

There was less slurry, this time, more a trickle than a flood, and Dave swallowed eagerly while Karkat bucked desperately into his mouth. “No more,” he begged, and Dave felt his heels dig into his back, kicking at him. “Dave, oh, _stop_ , no more, fuck, _fuck!_ ” 

Dave laughed around him, heart hammering, dick throbbing, light headed and giddy, and drew his tongue over his bulge down to his sheath, adding a third finger, stretching him around them, keeping him from retracting naturally. Karkat’s back arched up off the couch. His bulge pulsed in time with his heartbeat, leaking sluggishly from the tip, and Dave wiggled his fingers deep inside him, curling and feeling for a certain spot inside. 

Karkat doubled over, crying out, hoarse and ragged, his bulge curling around itself, dripping fresh slurry down its length. Dave ran his tongue lightly over it while his fingers curled rhymically against sensitive places inside him. Karkat’s nails dug into his scalp, and he made some truly hypnotic alien clicking sounds to accompany his breathless, gasping vocalizations. Dave lifted his head and licked his lips. 

“Can you come for me again, Karkat?” he teased, moving his fingers in little circles. “You think you can? Or do you really want me to stop?” 

“I _can’t,_ ” Karkat gasped, but that was bullshit and he knew it. Dave turned his head and kissed his thigh, rocking his fingers in and out of him, delighting in the wet sounds it all made. 

“Yes you can,” Dave insisted. “Come on, Karkat, let me feel you, let me… one more time, relax, relax, let it just…” 

“You’re _killing_ me,” Karkat wailed, but he threw himself backward into the couch and spread his legs wide and oh, fucking _god_ , Dave couldn’t help himself, he leaned in and teased his tongue around his sheath and the base of his bulge, he couldn’t get enough, he could never have enough. Karkat made a few more wordless noises, and then his sheath clenched tight around Dave’s fingers and he moaned and made those delicious alien chittering noises he had, and a weak trickle of slurry slicked over Dave’s fingers and dripped from the end of his bulge. 

“Oh, god, yes,” Dave sighed, looking up at Karkat’s face, shining with sweat and twisted in pleasure. His dick practically jumped in his shorts. He had to get these off, he had to get all their clothes off, he had to hold him and kiss him and tell him how good he was. 

“Dave, _please_ , no more, stop, fucking, _stop!_ ” 

Dave pulled his fingers out of him and kissed his other thigh, gently. His bulge was slow to retract, and Karkat shivered as it did, going from too tense to utterly boneless in an instant. 

Dave grinned up at him, wiped his face with his discarded shirt, and then heaved himself up onto his feet. Karkat blinked up at him, breathing hard. His face was red, his hair an utter mess, his eyes filmy with overstimulated tears, and Dave had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire goddamn life. 

“Shut up,” Karkat snapped at him, but it was a weak and breathless rebuke at best. Dave bent over and lifted him up, easily, and Karkat groaned and slung an arm helplessly around his neck, completely unable or unwilling to protest. Dave floated them a few feet into the air like it was nothing. 

“I told you I’d make you beg,” he teased, beaming down into Karkat’s tired face. 

“I cannot _believe_ ,” Karkat groused, still sounding completely out of breath, “I said you could -- I mean, _anything_ , and that’s what you do. Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable, Dave!” 

“You say that like you think we’re done,” Dave said, floating them higher. “Unless you want to be done?” 

Karkat actually laughed at that, clinging tight to him, shaking in his arms. “Dave,” he said, slowly, like he was explaining something very complicated, “I am not sure how much more I am fucking physically capable of, right now.” 

“Let’s find out,” Dave suggested, grinning, kicking off higher into the air and up the stairs to the second floor of their hive. The couch was good and fun and all, and he loved the idea of fucking Karkat senseless in every room of the place, yes, but some things were just more comfortable on a good old fashioned bed. 

He dropped Karkat onto it first, and followed him down. 

“Also, let’s get rid of this shit,” he suggested, plucking at Karkat’s shirt. 

“You’re going to kill me,” Karkat said, but he lifted his arms and let Dave pull it off him, followed quickly by their pants, which had only really been half on anymore, anyway. Dave was quick to press their bodies together, after that, skin to skin, god, fuck, he loved the feel of it so much. Karkat wrapped his arms around him, and Dave practically vibrated with pleasure. His dick was trapped between them, hard and leaking sticky fluid. He kissed his way up Karkat’s collar bone, over his shoulder, and into the crease of his neck, humming happily. 

“You like it though, don’t you?” he said between kisses.

“I do,” Karkat admitted, and Dave giggled freely into the soft skin of his neck. 

“You _love_ it,” Dave teased. 

“I love _you_ ,” Karkat said, quietly, and Dave responded with a happy sigh. 

“I love you, too!” he said, and Karkat reached up and stroked his hair and Dave twitched his hips and added, “Also, I’m going to fuck you until it’s not actually your birthday anymore, if that’s okay?” 

“See,” Karkat said, “Now I know this is bullshit, because the Dave _I_ know would never freely offer himself on that end of this whole deal. Who are you, and what have you done with Dave?” 

“I just know what you like,” Dave said, reasonably, “And I already told you! Making you happy makes me happy. I always, always want to make you happy, Karkat, are you?” He lifted his head. “Are you happy with me?” 

“Yes, Dave, you big fucking green haired sugar high fucking idiot, I’m happy with you!” Karkat nudged his face with his chin, glaring up at him, but he couldn’t keep the amusement from crinkling the corners of his pretty, pretty eyes. 

“You have pretty eyes,” Dave informed him. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Karkat replied, predictably, closing them. Dave kissed his eyelids, one after the other, and then leaned and reached over to rummage around in the nightstand drawer beside the bed. The sexy drawer. The sexiest of retractable storage shelving units. Karkat’s eyes fluttered open, and he shifted beneath him, breathing deep. “You’re actually going to,” he said. 

“Yep,” Dave said, waving the lube over his face. Karkat smacked his hand away, and Dave laughed and nearly dropped it. 

“I might die,” Karkat said. 

“You won’t!” He lifted himself up on his hands and knees. “Anything I want, right? You said it, not me, so,” he waved the tube again, “turn around!” 

Karkat’s cheeks colored prettily, and he nodded and swallowed and did just that. Dave leaned forward and kissed the knobby line of his spine, right in the center of his back, and further down he got to work slicking up his fingers and his boyfriend, both. Karkat shivered at his touch, and he was breathing hard in no time, gasping as Dave patiently worked him open. Karkat held himself up on his hands and knees, Dave draped himself over him, and he pushed inside with one long, smooth movement, burying himself in the tight heat there. Karkat let out a low, desperate little moan, and Dave groaned his own pleasure against his ear, holding him close, acclimating himself to the sensation. 

He _wanted_ to just grab Karkat’s hips and snap into him, hard and fast, but he forced himself to go slow, to hold Karkat tight against him, to press his chest to Karkat’s back and push them down into the bed together and kiss the back of his neck, to bite his shoulder while he rocked deep into him, again and again. It felt so good in so many ways. The tight heat around his dick, yes, but also the way his chest filled with warmth and his breath caught in his lungs every time Karkat groaned his name into the pillows, the way Karkat’s fingers tightened in the sheets and he shuddered underneath him and moved with him, slow and sweet. The sounds he made, and the things they said, and the way it felt… 

He let it carry him off. 

When he came back down, he was sprawled over Karkat’s chest, eyes heavy, breathing deep and even. Karkat had one sticky arm slung around him, and for a second, Dave thought he was asleep. But his eyes blinked open, like he was aware somehow that Dave was looking at him, and … 

“Hey,” he whispered, nervously. His mouth was dry. He felt too light and too heavy, simultaneously. 

“Hey,” Karkat whispered back, shifting beneath him. “...How do you feel?”

He thought about it. “Good, mostly,” he decided. “Thirsty.” 

Karkat laughed. Dave pressed his face against his chest, feeling and hearing the unmistakable low, rumbling purr that signaled he had done a good job, whatever he’d done, that night. He couldn’t quite remember it all, but he knew from experience that it’d come back to him, eventually. 

“I’ll get you some water in a minute,” Karkat promised him. “Do you, uh… I mean, do you remember…?” 

“Not much,” Dave said. He followed this up with a yawn, and a thoughtful pause. “Not yet, anyway. Was it okay?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Karkat said. “More than okay.” 

“Well, shit. Should I be jealous of my sugar fairy self, you think? Are you gonna leave me for him, you think? Oh shit, am I gonna have to duel that guy, Karkat?” 

“God, no,” Karkat said. He thumped Dave’s back with his fist, gently. “Don’t even joke about that, Dave, god. You’re the same fucking person. I wouldn’t… if it wasn’t still you, I would never --” 

“I know,” Dave said, quickly. 

Karkat exhaled, slowly. “Also, don’t be surprised if my fucking bulge doesn’t function again for a fucking week.” 

Dave responded to this with a startled laugh, twisting in his arms to study his face. “Shit, seriously?” 

“Yes, seriously!” 

“Fuck, I can’t wait to remember all this,” Dave laughed, settling back down against him. “Sounds wild.” 

“To say the least,” Karkat muttered. “Also.” 

“Hm?” 

“I love you,” he said, and Dave blinked and felt his face go instantaneously hot. 

“Oh,” he said. “Uh, I -- yeah, I. Love you too,” he managed, wrestling the words out of brain with effort. It wasn’t that they weren’t true, it was just… “Thought you would have got enough of that with the other guy,” he said, aware he was talking too fast and unable to stop himself. “The other guy who is actually the same guy, me, but less, you know, overall emotionally constipated, or whatever my problem is --” 

“I know this might surprise you to hear,” Karkat said, speaking firmly over him, which was probably for the best, “But I will never get tired of hearing that.” 

“Right,” Dave said, swallowing hard.

“Or of you,” Karkat added, after a second. 

“Dude, I wasn’t going to say it.” 

“But you were thinking it.” 

“Yeah, okay, but I was biting my tongue really hard, and totally wasn’t going to say it.” 

“Well,” Karkat said. “That’s progress.” 

“I didn’t do anything stupid, did I? Did I say something stupid? I was kinda afraid I’d like, ask you to marry me again, or something, or --” 

“Wow! And that’s the worst thing you could imagine, really?” 

“Uh,” Dave blinked. “What?” 

Karkat blew out an irritated puff of air. “Nothing,” he said. “It didn’t come up, don’t worry.” 

“I mean, not that -- it’s not that I, I mean. I just think, when I… when that particular question, maybe, comes up, if it comes up, because it doesn’t have to come up unless you want it to come up? But probably not like that, is all I mean, I mean --” 

Karkat cut him off with an exaggerated, self-suffering groan. “I’m going to find you some water,” he announced, pushing Dave off him and rolling off the bed. He wasn’t wearing goddamn anything at all, and Dave watched the muscles in his back move as he stretched his arms over his head, transfixed. 

“Hey, Karkat,” he said. 

Karkat turned around, glaring down at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Yes, Dave?” 

“Happy birthday, man.” 

His face softened. “Thanks,” he said. 

“Also, walk around naked more often, please and thank you.” 

Karkat snorted at him, picked up a pillow, and smacked him in the face with it. Dave laughed into it, and then picked it up to throw it after him, but Karkat was too fucking fast, and it just hit the door as it closed behind him. 

He collapsed back into the bed on his back with a sigh. He felt good, actually. Strangely light. Maybe it hadn’t completely worn off, yet. 

Or, maybe Karkat was right, and progress was progress after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [@landofsomethingsomething](http://landofsomethingsomething.tumblr.com)


End file.
